


Tra Amore e Morte

by junjoutattoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Dating, Kind of cheesy, M/M, Motorcycles, New OTP, Police, Revenge, Rivalry, Shakespeare adaptation, Suicide, Swords replaced as guns, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, a little sexy scene, there's also very little of Taurili but it's there too, there's very little of Thilbo but it's there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set in Verona. Two motorcycle clubs, both high ranked and infamous, have a long hatred and vendetta for each other and since then, have been in this feud for years. Two members of these enemies who fell in love with each other, have taken their lives, a drastic action that ended the battle between both groups. This is a tale of forbidden love, hatred, revenge, and death. So, if I may have your attention, please, as you turn to the first page, you will know how it all began and how it all came down to an unfortunate end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do this couple and I know they aren't the most popular one but I try. There's nothing wrong with experimenting couples, right?

The motor engines from the golden motorcycles roared across town as four motorcyclists rode through passing through incoming cars and their laughs howl loud enough for others to hear. The air blew in their hair and their sunglasses shined alongside the bright sun that was clear from any cloud on the sky. They had a sign on the back of their leather jackets which had the Mjolnir symbol on it. The motorcyclists, who were from the Asgardian club, rode to a local gas station to put fuel onto their motorcycles. The four, Hogun, Fandral, Sif, and Volstagg, were Asgardians' greatest members in the group. Sif and Hogun went inside the store to pay for the fuel leaving Hogun and Fandral to guard over their vehicles. While waiting for their friends to come out, three young women in a yellow mustang arrived and parked in another gas pump close to where they are. Fandral, being a womanizer, lowered his sunglasses to admire the beautiful women by winking his left eye as well as smiling at them. One of the women, a blonde one, smiled back while fiddling with her long hair. Volstagg noticed, rolled his eyes and shrugged off his friend stating, "Good grief, Fandral. I worry for your future."

"How?" Fandral puzzled.

"Picking many women and not choosing the right girl for you," Volstagg replied. "When will you do that?"

"When my life is close to retirement," Fandral jested. "I'm still young and wild to sleep and shower with women and their kisses."

"I don't get you sometimes." Volstagg shook his head as he leaned against his own motorbike. Fandral took out a cigarette and lights it with a lighter. Blowing smoke from his mouth, he speaks afterwards, "If you get your hands on a gal, you will understand."

"That's going to be a long way away," Volstagg said as he took out his own pack of cigarettes. Popping one to his mouth, he continued, "I doubt I could even get one in my life. The only woman for me is the food that are place on tables."

"Of course," laughed the blonde man. "You are like Hogun except Hogun is more focused on the brawls than your are. I don't suppose you are interested in those ladies from the Middle Earths. Now despite having ugly men, they are nonetheless beautiful. I wouldn't mind having one myself."

"If only it was that easy but they can be just as deadly as the enemy. I wouldn't want to mess with them." Volstagg light up his cigarette and blew smoke. "I would be in deep trouble if I were seen around with one of them. Who knows? I would be killed or tortured." Fandral grinned and he took out his golden pistol aiming it as he spoke, "Ha! Not for me. If I were caught, I would just blast them on the head. Giving them a warning not to mess with me." Volstagg chuckled as Fandral pretends to shoot, imagining himself as the fearless one.

Suddenly, Volstagg noticed four silver motorcycles entering the gas station with a sign on the back of their jackets a ring. Taking out their helmets were young Fili and Kili, nephews to Thorin Oakenshield, the fiercest one in the group alongside Dwalin who were with them. After Thorin went inside, Volstagg, aware of their arrival, tapped his friend's shoulder as he whispered to him, "Put your gun down. Here comes the Middle Earth club." Fandral took notice of them, scoffed and frowned , "I ain't afraid of them. Besides, who gives me the wrong right to put out my gun?”   
“It’s not them but the head of the police department you should worry more about. They have eyes and ears on us. So just put the gun away,” reminded Volstagg.

“I don’t think this time they’d be pointing at us but to them once they make the first move, the law will be on our side,” Fandral assured his friend. Volstagg shook his head and replied, “They won’t buy it, Fandral even if we dare to do it.”

“And I do dare. I’ll give them a little something they’ll get angered about so much.” Fandral flipped his middle finger at their rivals only to have Dwalin witness his rude gesture. He became outraged as he asked in a very irritated tone, “Did you flipped your finger?” Fandral’s little smile suddenly faded as he replied, “I did.”

“At us?” Fili joined in along with his brother who was steadying his gun. Fandral shook his head with Volstagg soothing the situation, “No, he didn’t flipped his finger at you.”

“But I did flipped my finger…” Before Fandral could finish his sentence, Kili interrupted perceiving, "Are you asking for a brawl?! Because if you are, then we can do it. Right here and now." The group took out their platinum guns and although Fandral was ready with his gun, Volstagg held him back arguing, "No we aren't. We are simply passing by."

"Liars!" Dwalin hissed and before things could get any worse, Sif and Hogun got out of the store to see a conflict arising. Sif and Hogun ran towards with Sif exclaiming, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's all Fandral's doing," Volstagg reprehended.

"I don't care who started it. We specifically said not to begin any fights," Sif lectured at the two men. Then, Thorin came out of the store and noticed the whole commotion between his kin and his enemies. He wore a green bandana and his guns were hidden underneath his jacket. He took out his sunglasses revealing his fierce blue eyes glaring upon Sif and the three questioning, "Are we beginning a brawl with the Asgardians? A challenge against my group on an early day? Interesting day to start a battle." He takes out his gun and pointed at his enemies. "Pull out your guns and let's begin."

"No," Sif objected. "We don't want to carry this further. Let us take our leave."

"Backing out already? You're not as bold as what others say of you, Sif. A coward is what you are," Thorin taunted. "If you want to prove it wrong, take out your gun and we'll see." Sif, being angered upon the taunts, took out her gun and shoots out the first bullet. Thorin ducked and took cover behind a couple of cars. The others proceeded--shooting at each other and dodging on every bullets--causing many people around them to scream and avoid any injuries. Many of the bullets created holes through the gas pumps, cars and on the windows, shattering them.

In the meantime, the citizens who were far or close to the duel started clamoring and shouting out, "Shoot 'em! Kill 'em!" They started rooting, anticipating on which one would win this round. Some started placing bets, putting money on hats on who they think would win. While the shooting continued, police sirens were heard loud and clear as several patrol cars were driving down to the scene with one leading the cars being the head of the police department. They parked right near the battlefield having the cars that were driving by create a traffic jam. The police officers got out of their cars and aimed their guns at the two motorcycle gangs with the Officer Captain James T. Kirk, and his partner, Spock, coming out of their vehicle last. Kirk held a megaphone and by pressing the button, he ejaculated, "Enough! Both of you!" The two gang stopped shooting and paid their attention towards the angered officer as he continued, "I've had it of your senseless brawls causing so much chaos within Verona! The third time this week there had been a fight between you both, no matter how many times I or other people try to make peace! The rules are now changed! This time, there will be a consequence! If either one of you or both disturb this peace again, the penalty is death!" The crowd gasped when the word came out of the captain's mouth. Sif and the three looked at each other before looking at the chief. "For now," Kirk added. "Disperse but keep this rule in mind." Thorin and the others sneered at Sif and the three before they went onto their vehicles. They took off first before the Asgardians drove off leaving the police to clean up the disaster that they made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best way to start a fight and then end it. Next chapter will focus on Thor, one of our protagonists, in the tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Far out of Verona, right out where the farmers live and raise their animals and crops, stood the chartreuse building with a garage door and a signed written in red bold letters, The Asgardians club. The club was invented since the beginning of World War II when the founder of the group decided to make a group involving to exterminate Nazis as they infiltrated their territory and save Jews from concentration camps. Although they were never given credit, they became legends for motorcyclists. Present day, the leader of the gang was Thor Odinson, who was the oldest son of the previous leader, Odin who was killed in a battle between him and the leader of the Middle Earth, Oropher. He along with his young brother, Loki who married Khan Noonien Singh, the cousin of Captain Kirk. At a calm and clear hour, a fellow mailman walked by the ginormous house and placed the mail into the mailbox before he went off. The door opened and Khan while eating an apple went to the mailbox to grab the mail. As he went inside, he flipped through every single letter which were all either bank notices or promotional advertisements from stores. Khan threw them at the table and sat down on the couch. He turned on the television, airing the morning news. The first cover story that was announced was about the battle at the gasoline station and upon reading it, Khan sighed deeply, covering his eyes with his hands. He was discontented and loathed the rivalry equally as his cousin even after he got married. Loki came down the stairs drying off his black hair as he got out of the shower and wearing his green robe.      

While Loki was combing his hair, his husband inquiring, "They started another one again."  Loki looked at his husband, then the news which shown details about the battle and rolled his eyes in disappointment. He joined his lover, resting on his chest as Khan continued, "I'm going to have a word with them."

"Please, dear. Give them a free ticket today," Loki begged and Khan held onto Loki rubbing his arm before kissing him on the forehead. Loki looked up at his lover asking, "Aren't you going to shower?"

"In a moment," Khan answered with his eyes glued to the news. Loki snatched the remote and turned off the television. He placed the remote to the side and sat on Khan's knees having his focus set on him. Khan held onto Loki's waist as Loki pleaded, "Don't look at that. Not right now. We have a big plan tonight." Khan grinned and the two shared a kiss. "The drinking bash tonight at the Universal tavern," Loki continued as Khan kept kissing him from his cheek to his neck. Loki smirked and whispered in Khan's ears, "And maybe afterwards..."

"Tease," murmured Khan with his face buried deep within Loki's neck. The two chuckled and kissed again. Before long, Loki asked his husband, "Khan, have you seen Thor recently? I noticed he wasn't involved in the clash today and I'm glad he wasn't."

"While you were showering, he went downstairs without having an appetite for once. He instead went out by the back door," Khan elucidated. "He looked troubled but if you want, I can go get him." He swiftly moved Loki to the side and before he could get off the couch, Loki stopped him insisting, "I will reason with him. You go and take a shower." Khan nodded and took his lover's hand, kissing it as he approved, "Alright." Khan headed upstairs while Loki went to the back door where it leads to the garden.

The garden had a bountiful amount of flowers that were initially planted by the brothers' mother, Frigga, before Loki and Thor continued to plant them. It was surrounded by a white fence keeping the tulips, roses, dandelions, and primroses protected from the outside activity. Butterflies flew by along with bees buzzing as they take the sweet nectar from the flowers. Loki located Thor sitting on the white bench smoking a cigarette, holding his club jacket, and behind him was a tall tree that was giving him a nice shade. His golden hair was flowing within the wind and his hair combed every piece of it. He wore a plain gray t-shirt, blue jeans with ripped holes showing parts of his skin, and black boots. Loki approached to his older brother and Thor saw him after hearing the noises of branches snapping from the ground. As he blew another smoke, Thor warned his younger sibling, "It's unwise to be at my company, brother." Loki sat down next to his brother saying, "I know. I just wanted to see if you were okay." The two brothers looked at the beautiful flowers as the sun decorated them and the wind lightly blew them. The mixture acrid odor of nectar and ash filled in together and Loki took away the cigarette from his brother's mouth. He bends it in half before tossing it over the fence and began, "I heard you were acting strange or I should correct it, troubled today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Thor denied. "It's a joke if you hear it."

"I'm your brother," Loki added. "We are family and as a family, we must look out for one another. Anything that bothers you, I need to know so that I can help."

"It's just...it will sound crazy but I had a bizarre dream," Thor scratched his head and underneath his chin. "A dream, brother, is what bothering me."

"What was the dream?" Loki puzzled.

"It was short but from what I know is that I was running towards a white church. I don't know if someone was after me or not or why I was going there for. Anyhow, I arrived at the church and opened the door to see a river of blood flowing on the ground. I saw a figure dipped in red looking at me before he could fall down to the ground." Thor rubbed his eyes as he yawned, "After that, I woke up an hour before dawn but I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards."

"I see," Loki reacted. "Thor, I think you shouldn't let it bother your mind too much." He held onto the leather jacket and covered his brother's back as if it was a blanket. "It was just a dream. Most dreams don't really mean anything."

"But I'm sure of it, Loki. I don't want to sound insane but I can feel that it's trying to tell me that something bad is heading in my way. Almost like an omen."

"I know what you need. A shower. To cool off your mind a little bit. That's what I do when I have something that's bothering me. When we go out tonight, you can get it off of your mind."

"If you say so, then alright." Thor made a smile at his brother and the two went back inside with Thor closing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we just met Thor. Now, next chapter will be about Thranduil. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Verona became back to normal as if the incident never happened with the cars driving to their regular destinations. High music beats were loud enough to irritate other drivers, some opened their windows to blow smoke from their cigarettes as well as putting out some of the ash on the concrete road. Drivers wore sunglasses or squint their eyes to avoid any distractions from the sun as well as trying not to be blinded by the sun. The street lights change from green to red allowing the other cars to have their turn. A silver motorcycle drove through the cars, moving from side to side. When it stopped at a stop light next to a platinum Mercedes Benz, classical music, Johann Sebastian Bach, was played on its radio tuning through the ears of the rider, the leader of the Middle Earth club, Elrond. The sound of the harpsichord playing were like the birds for him, chirping melodies in a tranquility environment. He looked over to see a fairly seventy year old man driving the vehicle and smiled. When the light hit green, he drove by two stoplights, both that let him pass easily, reaching his destination at the Black Arrow tattoo shop.

Right when a customer has exited with a tattoo of a rose with a woman's name on his left arm, Elrond zoomed inside hearing the sound of a needle guns popping in his ears. "Thranduil!" Elrond shouted out unnoticing the other customers and workers looked at him surprised along with two of the workers, Bilbo Baggins, who was adding the paint on the letters from a woman's wrist and Tauriel. Having no response, Elrond walked through the shop calling out, "Thranduil! Thranduil!"

"Elrond," Bilbo replied as he wiped the ink of the letters. "Why would you want Thranduil for?"

"I need to speak with him. Have you seen him?" Before Bilbo could answer, a young man with long creamy hair walked out from the back room holding a black ink vial on his hand. He wore a white tank top shirt with olive jeans, black gloves, and a blue bandanna as a headband. From behind, a white winged tattoo was imprinted on his back. "What is it, Elrond?" Elrond went towards him, moving through the customers stating, "I need to talk to you about something." Thranduil walked over to a gothic boy who was resting on his stomach with his shirt pulled up. On his lower back, there was a design of a skull with a snake coming out of one of the eyes.

"This better be important, Elrond," Thranduil said.

"I had a call from the leader of the Dragonslayers, Bard. You remember him, right?" Thranduil did as he was the man with brown hair who would often visit the tattoo shop and had Thranduil be the one to put a tattoo of a rose on his right arm. "He is interested in going with us to the Universal tavern tonight."

"Ooh! That's splendid!" Bilbo marveled, clasping his hands in excitement. Thranduil made a tiny fake smile, pretending to be excited as he responded, "Oh! Sounds great."

"I know," Elrond agreed. "He constantly kept telling me how he was anxious to meet you again."

"Oh my," Thranduil said. "Well, I don't know. I have mix feelings about going, anyways."

"You have to," Elrond beseeched. "He seems to take an interest in you. We would gain another ally for us."

"I don't have an interest in him though," Thranduil retorted.

"Look at him, Thranduil. He is strong and loyal to his group and that's why they respect him. Characteristics he got from his dad." Bilbo reminded.

"I don't like him. He's so conservative and boring. We barely could make a conversation when I made him the dragon tattoo."

"Give him a chance, Thranduil. He isn't a bad man once you get to know him. If you show him part of your personality, the one that sparks nicely, he will like you. And maybe if you get to know him a lot more, you would like him better. Talk to him for once and for real," convinced Elrond. Thranduil rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine," he renounced. "But don't expect me to go further than what you imagine."

"Perfect." Elrond looked at his watch and told Thranduil, "I have to go. Try not to arrive home late, Thranduil. We are leaving at seven." Elrond opened the door and left the shop leaving a distressed Thranduil sighing. Tauriel walked out of the main desk and to Thranduil with a chair in hand. She sets it next to Thranduil before sitting on it and she pats him on the back for comfort as Thranduil droned, "I really hate him."

"Elrond is only looking after you as a friend," Tauriel appeased. "He cares for you deeply ever since your parents died."

"If he cared for me, why does he want me to hook up with a man I'm not interested in? He doesn't care what I think or feel."

"You know how Elrond is. He was born with having parents who paired him with Celebrían and  he didn't knew she was. Look at them now, they fell in love right before they got married," Bilbo replied. "Other than that, I think Bard is a good guy. I sometimes wish my boyfriend was much more like him."

"And I agree with Elrond on one point," Tauriel specified. "Don't be intolerant. You need to know more about him in order to be content with him. Do not let your prejudicism run wild."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Thranduil, turning off the needle. He rubbed off the black ink to dry off the image. "I guess my poetry of love doesn't exist nowadays." He switched the needle to a cleaner one before turning it on and puts the tip onto red paint continuing to color the tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when will this idea of forbidden love come together? Let's see for ourselves in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had arrived and the lights got brighter from those of the street lamps, stoplights, store lights and headlights from cars. The moon shows itself in the sky, a full moon that lightens the night better. The Asgardian club rode along the driveway heading to the Universal tavern which was known at nights especially on Fridays to have motorcycle gangs in as customers. It was the best night for them to get drunk and enjoy a night as a whole group. A Joan Jett song was played within the bar as the Asgardians club entered the building where they could hear glasses of beer being served, voices loud as a train horn, balls from pool tables collide with one another by pool cues, the lights were combined of white, purple, red, green and blue and smoke filled in the air. The group found themselves a booth to sit in the back where a picture of a Led Zeppelin album cover was on display behind Khan. While they took out their coats, a brunette bar waitress wearing a white shirt with a heart shirt and booty shorts approached to them chewing gum with a smile on her face greeting, "Well, gents and lady, what's it gonna be tonight?"

"The usual," Fandral declared and he winked at her. She made a giggle and walked off. Fandral fixed his hair with a comb and took out his sunglasses. "I think she likes me," boasted Fandral and the others laughed as Volstagg messed up Fandral's hair. Fandral scowled as he tried to fix his hair again. "You know she's got a boyfriend," reminded Sif as she looked at across a ginger haired man who was glaring upon Fandral.

"Yeah, I know." The waitress came with a handful of drinks on her tray and she sets it on the table passing the glasses and bottles of beer. One had each except for Volstagg who usually would drink about three glasses of beer. Khan took his glass and held it up saying, “Well, drinks up, everybody.” And the entire group chugged the entire glass in one gulp except for Thor who was taking his time drinking his. Loki who was sitting on Khan's lap looked at his brother and smiled at him with Thor returning it. It wasn’t long before his group could ask for more. With a couple more drinks, the group grew into riot. Khan with his mouth filled with beer shared the drink with Loki through a kiss almost having Loki cough after. A drinking competition was established between Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg to see which one would end up paying for the night with Sif as referee. Thor on the other hand had just finished his first drink while the rest were either on their third or fourth drink. He moved his attention off from his table and looked at the picture frames from different rock artist from the heyday which included those of Alice Cooper, Kiss, Bon Jovi, and many paintings of beers as the song shifted to one called, "#1 Crush". All of a sudden, through the crowd of people in the bar, what attracted Thor's attention was a young man sitting at one end of a long table on the other side of the building. He had long snowy hair evenly as his skin color, dark thick eyebrows and icy blue eyes wearing a grey tank top with black jeans and a blue bandanna for a hair decoration. He had uniquely beautiful feature like that of a woman and stood out from anyone in the room. For some reason, he was one who can't be ignored.

Unknowingly to Thor, that stranger was none other than Thranduil who was with his group alongside the Dragonslayers. The table was packed with beer, bottles and cups, and endless chatter and laughter. Bilbo was on Thorin’s lap sharing the same glass with him while smoking on a cigarette. Tauriel was beside her husband, Kili, as the two, along with Fili, laughed at some of the jokes Bofur had on his sleeves. Thranduil as compared to the rest was sitting at the right end of the table drinking but little from the bottle of Angry Orchard. He felt bored at the moment, not feeling the enjoyment that was expected or how he usually felt whenever they go out on nights like these. He looked to the side and caught his attention towards a blonde man with a decent beard and blue sky eyes wearing a black shirt, sky blue jeans and black boots looking at him. He was handsome as the sun itself with a masculine body as shown through his sturdy arms. Nonetheless attractive than those around him. Thranduil made a tiny smile at the handsome fellow as he drank his bottle and the fellow, in response, gave him a charming smile at him. The Dragonslayers’ leader, Bard, who was sitting next to him saw that he was looking at elsewhere and touched his hand to have him return to reality. Thranduil looked to him and Bard asked, “Are you alright? You seem to be dozing off."

"Oh no," Thranduil replied. "I'm just a little lightheaded." Thranduil saw that Bard’s hand was grasping his and his eyes looked at Elrond who was looking at him. He quickly shifted his eyes back to Bard and when he moves his hand away from Bard’s, he excused, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

“I’ll go with you if you’d like.”

“It's fine. I'm just going to the bathroom.” Thranduil got out of his chair and headed to the bathroom door. Thor, upon  noticing him, was determined to follow him as he got out of his chair. Loki looked at him and he excused, "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." His younger brother nodded and Thor started to walk through the bar. However, from the Middle Earth's table, Thorin noticed his presence and grumbled softly to one of the members, Balin, "Thor Odinson is here." Balin shifted his face to the side to see Thor heading towards the door. 

"I don't see that he is posing any threat," Balin replied and he turned to the right to see Khan sitting with their rivals. "But if he was, I don't think it's smart to start another fight. Not in here especially with the warning that Captain Kirk gave out."

“It doesn’t matter. How can you be sure he isn’t? Thor has always been the one who mocks us.”

“Thorin, we can't ruin this evening.”

"But I'm not going to let him get away." Seeing Thor going to restroom door, Thorin moved his hand to the gun hidden within his coat but when he felt Bilbo's embrace, he halted. Bilbo's arms were tucked comfortably within Thorin and he cuddled with his lover while listening to Bofur's funny stories. Thorin released his hand from the gun’s handle allowing his enemy to live, for now. He took a drink from his glass as he snuggled the gleeful Bilbo close to him.

Thor went inside the bathroom having the stench of cigarette flow into his nose. The room had brown walls decorated with writings and drawings written in sharpie along with the stalls where the smelly toilets were. He heard a voice aside asking, "Do you have a match?" Thor turned around to see the beautiful stranger, Thranduil, with a cigarette on his mouth. Thor took out his lighter and lights the cigarette before putting it away in his pocket. Thranduil blew smoke thanking with a flirtatious smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Thor said as he took out his own cigarette while staring out at the wide open space. Thranduil's eyes on the other hand glued on Thor from top to bottom, looking at his physique. He smirked, "Why were you looking at me?"

"Hm?" Thor said looking back at him.

"Don’t be coy. Back there, I saw that you were looking at me."

"I never saw anyone more a man beautiful like a woman," Thor admitted.

"Liar,” Thranduil smirked.

“Really, you are. I couldn't ignore your looks. If you don’t believe me, tell me why were you looking at me?”

“I never saw anyone who was golden like the sun,” Thranduil confessed. “And if I’ll add, you’re better looking than the rest out there.” He hides his blushing smile with his hand as Thor laughed with him. “You are and I just couldn't stop staring at you either."

“Is that why you were tempting me?” He placed his arm above Thranduil bringing his blue eyes to stare up close to him. “Bringing me here. You're a sly little flower.”

“Nope,” Thranduil denied, grinning. “I knew you would follow me. Following what you say about me, I think you wanted to see me privately." Thor made a laugh and after he dropped his cigarette, stepping on it, he responded, “Okay, okay. But does part of your plan involve this?” He held onto Thranduil’s waist. Thranduil gasped as he felt his skin touching the stranger's warm skin. “And this as well?” Thor kissed Thranduil by the lips. Thranduil could taste the smokey flavor of the cigarette and once their lips parted, Thranduil’s cheeks brightened. He dropped his cigarette, yet instead of saying a word, he kissed Thor again wrapping his arms around the blonde man’s neck. Thor held one hand on Thranduil's hair and the other on his back.They kissed roughly, pulling each other’s clothes, and almost out of breath when their lips parted. “Partially,” Thranduil answered, breathing in air. "But I didn't expect you to do it first."

“I couldn't hold it." The two smiled but before they could kiss any further, the door opened with a voice calling out, "Thranduil?" The two stopped with Thranduil pushing Thor to the nearest stall--Thor accidentally removes the bandanna from Thranduil's hair--and closing it before Bilbo wearing his boyfriend's jacket could walk in. "Oh! There you are, Thranduil! Elrond wants to have a chat with you." Thranduil nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Through the opening of the door, Thor, curious as to who the beauty was, noticed that the jacket Bilbo was wearing was the Middle Earth's club jacket. Seeing those words feared him as the moon turns into a red one for he was his enemy whom he kissed. When the door, a distraught Thor got out to see the closed door. He leans against the wall sighing in grief and stares at the sink where water started to drip from the faucet. He next looks at the blue bandanna he held in his hand. "Damn it," he cursed. He scratched his hair and right next to him is an open door with a toilet. He looked at the toilet and then at the bandanna simultaneously before deciding on putting the bandanna in his pocket.

Thor went out of the bathroom and walked back to his table trying not to look at Thranduil who was with his own group. Thranduil though gazed at him by bits noticing that he was sitting at a table with another group of people at the same time trying to not have the group notice who he was looking at. Although wondering who the man is, he turned to Bard who was drinking his glass of beer and tapped his arm. Bard looked at him as Thranduil asked, "Who is he?" The two shifted their focus towards the other table where Thor and his crew were getting ready to leave with Hogun paying their drinks and carrying a drunken Fandral. They turned away with Bard explaining, "That there is Thor Odinson, leader of the Asgardians club. Why?" Thranduil's eyes grew a little wide as he replied, "Just needed to know." The revelation of the man's identity stroke his heart. The golden man, the man he kissed was his enemy. He touched his lips, feeling the sweet kiss his enemy gave him that he wanted more from. He turned around to watch Thor leave the bar with his group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the conflict begins! Thor is on the Asgardian club while Thranduil is on the Middle Earth club. How is this going to work?


	5. Chapter 5

The clock struck eleven and Thor could barely sleep in his bed as he was staring at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Right beside him, on the surface of a drawer, was Thranduil’s red bandanna. All he could ever think about was Thranduil--his eyes, hairs, lips, everything of him--and the fact that he was part of the Middle Earth gang. He didn't want to believe that it was true and he was from a different gang or not in one at all; for the first time in his life, Thor was love struck. All of Thranduil had Thor pushing his bedsheets away and getting out of bed. He puts on his jeans, grabbing the red bandana and his keys. He quietly opened the door and walked down the stairs, trying not to awake his brother and the rest of the gang. He turned on the button for the garage door to rise slowly. When the door was opened quite enough, he pushed his motorcycle outside and after he closed the door behind him, he turned on his motorcycle and drove off into the road.

           From his headquarters to the Middle Earth headquarters, it was a fifty minute drive through the town of Verona. The club was invented later than the Asgardian club as it started during the Vietnam War as bandits from the era who opposed the war and acted as a leader of the anti-Vietnam war group. Similar to the Asgardian headquarters, the Middle Earth headquarters had their building residing close to a wide open space valley a couple miles away from Verona. Though it's an open space, there are no farmer around but simply trees and grass filled with flowers and bushes. The stars show themselves, giving a tranquility feeling to the night sky alongside the moon. The building was silver colored and in blue bold letters, it was titled, The Middle Earth Club, with two garage doors for the large party to enter and exit. Thor parked his motorcycle a couple blocks away from the building and proceeded on foot running into the back of the building where a white porch stood with a swinging bench on the right end. Thor hid in the bushes and looked up at any of the windows trying to find out which one Thranduil was in although most of the lights were off. It was six minutes before the new day arrives and suddenly the light shines on the door. It opened almost frightening Thor to think it was perhaps one of the members until he saw that it was Thranduil in a white robe and his hair tied in a loose braid, placed on the side. He had a lantern with him and he turned off the lights behind him before shutting the door silently. He sat on the bench setting the lantern on the same table next to it and rested his back allowing him to see the stars and the valley together. The wind blew his hair as well making a sea of green in the valley. Thor stealthily moved to another bush to see Thranduil clear through the branches.

"Oh Thor, Thor, Thor," Thranduil sighed bringing Thor's ears to listen to his distressed voice. "Why did you have to be Thor Odinson? Why did you have to be my enemy?" He stood up from his seat and strolled back and forth from his porch agitating, "Why couldn't you be part of your enemy's group? Or another? Or not be part of any group at all? Why did this have to happen? What would've happened if we haven't met? If we haven't kissed? Would we feel afraid of what would happen next? I doubt it. We would live normally hating each other but we have met, kissed, and I'm worried about what would happen next. Especially if this could mean leading to a huge battle." He paused for moment to catch his breath before he argued against his own worries. "Then again, it doesn't matter because I'm in love with you, Thor, and I would give myself to you even if they would take me away. I just hope this feud wouldn't keep us from seeing each other." Thor, enlightened by Thranduil's confession, reluctantly came out from the bushes professing, "I feel the same way." Thranduil jumped and held up his lantern to see Thor in his property.

"Did you hear all of that?" Thranduil perceived, putting the lantern back on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you again," Thor said.

"Are you crazy? If one of the members finds you here, they'll kill you."

"Find me? If they did, I'll let them take me. I rather get killed than not spent the night without sleeping thinking about you and having to face the truth of never seeing each other again."

"You need to go," Thranduil warned as he went to the door. "I fear for your safety."

"Wait." Thor halted. "Here me out and maybe we can meet in a better location." Thranduil stopped with his hand holding the handle. He looked back at Thor and walked over to him, leaning towards the porch rail. "You're right. I was insane to come over here and see you at a night like this. Especially when we found out who we really are. But it was worth it." Thor touched Thranduil's cheek softening it with his thumb. "It didn't stop me from seeing your face again." Thranduil touched his warm hand making a smile on his face. He too equally would want to see his face again even if it was on a bad time or not. "And I wanted to give this back to you." Thor pulled out the bandanna holding it out for Thranduil. Thranduil took it and fold it into a large triangle. He placed it around Thor's neck tying it loosely. "Keep it," Thranduil smirked and Thor, holding onto his hand, kissed it as he continued, "We can meet each other again tomorrow. I can pick you up and we'll head to the beach."

"Early morning," added Thranduil. "Close to seven. That's the closest time when the group isn't awake yet."

"Done," Thor said. Suddenly, a light was turned on right behind Thranduil and the two looked with a surprise look on their faces. From the little window on the door, Thranduil saw that it was Tauriel who was looking around the room. He turned back to his lover and moving him to the side so that she couldn't see him. He reminded in an alerting tone, "Seven it is. I'll be outside."

"I'll park a couple of blocks east from the building," Thor said. "I'll be there. I promise."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," Thranduil said. He gave Thor a good night kiss on the mouth. As Thranduil went off, Thor ran away from the building, filling his emotion with joy and excitement. He couldn't stop smiling as he ran to his motorcycle. He started it and drove away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the original, I didn't have them immediately arrange a marriage. They need to go out somewhere first! :-P For the next chapter, it'll focus on Thor's brother and his hubby. It's short.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Asgardian club headquarters, up in Loki's room, Khan and Loki were sleeping nude under the sheets in embrace with Loki's hand on Khan's chest and Khan holding it. Clothes and their shoes were on the floor scattered and the bed was messy as if a earthquake hit it. The window was left open to let in some air to clear the heat inside the room. The moon shines brightly among them and the radio on the right side was still on with the volume lowered with Sam Smith's song, "Lay Me Down" singing them to sleep. On the left side, Khan's cellphone started to vibrate waking the weary Khan and have his hand remove from Loki's hand to grab the phone. From the caller ID, he saw that it was his cousin, Kirk, and he answered the phone, yawning and whispering, "What is it?" Loki heard his husband's voice and woke up raising his head to see him talking on the cellphone in a low voice. He made a smile and rested his cheek onto his lover's chest closing his tired eyes. He could listen to his lover breathing in and out and his heart beating just for him. When Khan hung up, he laid comfortably and looked at the ceiling while Loki was looking up at him. "It was my cousin," Khan said as his other hand was rubbing Loki's waist.

"What did he want?" Loki asked.

"He was asking how I was and if the group hasn't done any ruckus other than this morning. I told him that there hasn't been."

"He was glad you weren't part of the brawl at the gas station."

"Still looking out for my safety. He doesn't trust you as much as I do. Even if he did or did not approve to our marriage." Khan kisses Loki on the head and snuggles his face into his dark hair. Loki without looking at his lover sighs as he speaks, "I don't blame him either. With this rivalry going on, I doubt our chances on becoming parents would happen." Khan looked down at his lover as Loki continued, "I want a baby, Khan. I want to become a parent but I don't want to adopt because I don't want my child to face the conflict. I feel like I can't provide you anything."

"Loki, don't say that," Khan contested. "Did he said anything bad to you?" Loki didn't said a word as he dug his face within Khan's bare chest. It was before he showered that Kirk called him and scowled at him once again. Khan touched under Loki's chin and raised it swiftly having him look at him in the eyes. "Don't listen to what he says, don't even care what he or anybody says. With or without a child, I love you. Meeting you at the park was the best gift life could give me. Kirk warned me when I told him I wanted to propose to you. I didn't care and maybe I lost some touch with him but that never bothered me. I wanted you to be mine and that was all I wanted. Insults shouldn't mean a thing to us, Loki. As I promised you after our marriage, I'm not letting him pester us." Loki simply hugged his lover and Khan wrapped his arms around him, covering Loki like a warm blanket. The two kissed still embracing as Khan moved on top of Loki. The song was ending its final lyric before Khan could turn off the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wraps up part one of this story. Next chapter starts part two and goes back with the main lovers of this tale.


	7. Part 2

By the time six-thirty stroke on the clock, Thor got right out of bed. He fixed his hair and changed his clothes before going onto his bike. Once he walked out, he started his engine and drove off to the Middle Earth club headquarters. Along the way, Thor stopped at Jewel Osco to buy a red rose for Thranduil, a white rose, as a gift for him. He drove and parked a block away from the building, the spot that he was last time. He walked ahead where under a street light, Thranduil stood wearing a black vest with gray jeans, jade green shirt, and his hair tied up in a ponytail holding a black bag. He smiled as he ran towards Thor giving him a hug and a kiss on the mouth. Thor held onto Thranduil by the waist picking him up easily as if he was a doll and Thranduil placed his hands onto Thor's cheek. Thor sets him down before he said, "I got this for you." Thor pulled out the rose he hid within his jacket alongside his pistols and gave it to Thranduil. "Thank you," Thranduil smiled and kissed him in the cheek. "Ready?" Thor asked and Thranduil nodded. The two went to the vehicle with Thranduil sitting behind Thor wrapping his arms around Thor's chest.

As they drove off, the early breeze blew onto their faces and hairs. Thranduil looked up at the sky, still dark but lighting up for the incoming sun. The moon was still shining bright but was moving to the side slowly as time was ticking. He next rested his face onto Thor's back, smelling the scent of cigarettes in his coat, and closed his eyes allowing to not see what's around him but listen to the sounds from passing cars to the birds chirping as they flew by. It wasn’t long until they arrived at the beach. Thor parked right at the parking lot that was closer to the beach and Thranduil opened his eyes, hearing Thor's voice saying, "We're here." He felt Thor's hand touching his and he lets go of his chest. They got off of the vehicle and started to walk ahead to the beach. They could hear loud and clear the sounds of waves hitting the sands of the beach and seagulls circling around the perimeter scavenging for food. From the sky, far ahead was the slight color of the sun and the clouds were visible. As their shoes touched the sand, Thor started to take off his shoes and his socks, feeling the dry and rough sand. He turned to Thranduil, after taking off his shirt, asking, "Shall we?" Thranduil smiled and he took off his pants and shoes. After Thor took off his pants, leaving his underwear on, he ran towards the cold water up to where it becomes a little shallow and sank into the water. He emerges on the water's surface with his wet hair flipped and gasping for air. "It's refreshing," he commented. "And cold." He soothes his hair back as he watches Thranduil taking off his vest seeing his angelic wings tattoo on his back and untied his hair, letting his long hair flow. He then ran to the water and jumped towards Thor in embrace, pushing him back into the water. They started to laugh as they stood back on their feet. For a while, they were in the cold water while the waves were coming by through their legs and the air was breezing chilling their skin to make goosebumps. They would fall within the water, letting the waves run through them as they submerge within them. Thor chased Thranduil to the land scaring some of the seagulls that have landed on the sand. He picked him up like a doll and carried him like a princess.

Soon after, as they were letting the wind dry up them and only wearing their pants, the two were sitting on the sandy ground almost close to the sea, looking at the rising sun. It was showing some of its fluorescence as well as the purple clouds that were floating across the left. Thor sat behind Thranduil with his arms holding onto Thranduil and placed his chin onto Thranduil's shoulder. Thranduil rested onto Thor’s chest and held his hands. They remained silent as the seagulls and the waves were the ones creating the sounds for them. Thranduil looked up at Thor and then at the sky's horizon. "Do you feel like you want to run away?” Thranduil asked without looking at him. Thor looked down at Thranduil as he continued, “Getting away from problems and living someplace worthwhile?"

"Escaping from this rivalry for example?” Thor said.

"Adding some personal problems to it." Thor looked up at the sun once again while resting his chin on top of Thranduil's head. He moved one of his hands onto Thranduil's arm massaging it softly as he replied, "Sometimes but if I wanted to, I can't abandon my group. They're family to me and as their leader, I have to look after them no matter what. I take responsibility for them. Even if those problems that trouble me were personal. That is what my father taught me."

"What was your father like?” Thranduil said.

“A great man and father. Everybody in the group looked up to him; my brother and I looked up to him. He loved me very much as my mother did.”

“I see. And your group? Describe them to me."

"Riot but selfless," Thor replied. "They look out for one another. We often get into fights that turn into brawls but we work them out somehow. Mostly Loki would be the one who would fix our problems." 

"Loki is your brother, am I correct?" Thranduil moved his body to the sidel moving his eyesight away from the sun, resting on his lover's abs. "I barely know of him getting into these kinds of fights. As far as I know, he wasn't involved in the gas station fight." 

"Loki? No, he doesn't like fights whether it's with your group or with another. He mostly stays at home with Khan." 

"Oh. Is Khan another who doesn't like to...?"

"To fight? Only if you bother him but if it deals with his cousin's business, he wouldn't get himself involved in his business. Especially when Loki doesn't want him to get into the fights. He hates the rivalry that our group has with each other."

"I see. And for that, I envy you. I mean, you have such a unique family whom I could feel comfortable being with.”

"How do you describe your group?"

"Strict. It's the one word I could say. I feel as if I don't belong with them. They don't really understand me and my feelings. And I'll lend you a little secret between you and me. Although my father was the previous leader of the Middle Earth group, he never appointed me as the leader." Thor glanced down on his lover puzzled as he bewildered, "You're not? I thought you were." Thranduil shook his head as he proceeded, "He gave the responsibility to my childhood friend, Elrond. He doesn't trust me as much as he does with Elrond and never bothered showing me what a leader does with his group or show me how to drive a motorcycle. He liked Elrond more than me. We weren't as close as you and your father was."

"I'm sorry," Thor said.

"It's not your doing. He might’ve been right.”

"I think you would've been a good leader."

"No, I wouldn’t." Thranduil shook his head. "I feel like I don't have leader qualities like my father had. When I look at Elrond, he reminds me of my father at times. Getting the group organized and trying to get us out of trouble. Though he has been hooking me up with other leaders from different motorcycle gangs without caring about what I feel. I never did want to go out with someone whom I don't have an interest in. But everytime I try to tell him that, he doesn't listen. Sometimes I think he doesn't care about me at all. Even before or after my parents died."

"Stand up to him then," Thor encouraged. "You have your own rights and he can't force you with anyone. I never do that to my own group. I didn't force my brother to find someone in his life. He had found that on his own and I was glad that he did." Thranduil turned around to look at Thor. "You did too." His fingers moved pieces of Thranduil's hair to the side. "You found me and if you want, I could introduce my group to you. You will like them once you get to know them more." Thranduil smiled and gave a small kiss on Thor's mouth as he asked, "And maybe I could teach you how to ride a motorcycle." 

“Really?" Thranduil sat up to his lover as Thor offered, "Unless you want to learn now."

"Sure. I'd love to," Thranduil agreed and the two stood up from the ground. Thor puts on his shoes, jacket, and shirt while Thranduil puts his vest, shirt, and shoes. Thor grabbed Thranduil's bag and the two started to head back to the motorcycle.

As they started to walk to the motorcycle, Thranduil started to tie his hair up in a ponytail with Thor elucidating, "Riding a motorcycle sounds difficult but it's simple. It's the same as riding a bicycle except the motorcycle is heavier." When they approached to the motorcycle, Thranduil sat on the driver's seat. His hands grasped onto the holders with Thor holding onto Thranduil's hands and instructed further, "Brake is your right hand and clutch is on your left. The clutch is what holds down vehicle from moving and the brake is to stop the vehicle." Thranduil looked at his hands with simultaneously pressing one and another. "The main key is balance. You want to keep yourself off from the ground and don't be afraid. Always concentrate especially when you are driving among other drivers."

"Ok," understood Thranduil.

"Press the clutch while I turn it on." Thranduil pressed the clutch as Thor turned on the vehicle and stepped away. Thranduil's stomach began to sink as he felt the vibration of the motorcycle shaking his body. His heart stopped pounding as if he was almost getting a heart attack. "Are you alright?" Thor asked. Thranduil nodded and looked at the road in front of him, taking a deep breath. He puts his feet off the ground before letting go of the clutch. "Drive slowly first," cautioned Thor and Thranduil drove it slowly all while maintaining balance.

"Okay," Thranduil breathed out deeply. "Okay, I got this." He increased the velocity and went further ahead while having his balance sustained as the air current flowed ahead of his path. Thor impressively watched Thranduil drive the vehicle at such ease from the point he drove slowly to the end where he perfectly pressed the brake to stop it on the side. Thor clapped and Thranduil smirked, driving back to where Thor stood and stopped the vehicle, turning it off. “That wasn't so hard,” Thor said. “I doubt you had any trouble when you drove fast.”

“Sort of,” Thranduil replied. “I got a little scared when I went fast.”

“But you got it.” Thranduil held his arms up, having the feeling of success fill in his energetic heart pound loud and proud.

Just then, the sun began to show itself among the horizon. The brightness lights up the town of Verona and gave the sea a beautiful and shimmering appeal. The clouds changed from a dark color to a lighter pink and the hair behind Thor gave a glow as if he himself was the sun god, Phoebus. Thor turned around with the illumination blinding his eyes and his hands covering them along with Thranduil, they witnessed the majestic beauty of morning equally as a rose bloom. It served as a clock for him as Thranduil said to Thor, “I have to go to work.” Thor turned back to Thranduil and he walked to his motorcycle.

“I was thinking that I should drive this time. Now that I got the hang of it,” Thranduil insisted and he sat down on the motorbike’s seat. “Alright,” Thor agreed as he sat behind him with his hands holding onto the driver’s waist.

“But don't get any ideas while I'm driving,” Thranduil warned. Thor laughed and when Thranduil turned on the engine, he drove into the main roads leading back to Verona.

Thranduil rode the vehicle, paying attention on the road and to the cars he was passing by. At the same time, he was taking deep breaths, not allowing his fear get the best of him. Thor deduced it as his hand that was placed onto Thranduil’s heart was beating rapidly. When they stopped on a red light, Thor whispered to him, “You’re doing good. Just focus on the road.” Thranduil exhaled in satisfaction and when the light turned green, he drove ahead feeling confident. It wasn’t long until they arrived to see that neither Tauriel and Bilbo didn’t arrive at the Black Arrow Tattoo shop. A good opportunity for him to park in the parking lot, in a spot up close to the store. Thor, noticing the title of the shop, said to Thranduil, “You work here? On what days?”

“Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays,” Thranduil replied as he got off of the vehicle. “You go here?”

“Yeah. I get most of my tattoos here. Not on your schedule days though.” Thor gave Thranduil’s bag as he continued, “So, when can I see you again?”

“Tomorrow,” Thranduil stated. “I can do close to seven again.”

“Deal.” Thranduil walked over to Thor and gave him a kiss on the lips. When their lips parted, Thranduil smiled, “Drive safely. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thor smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Thranduil went into the building, Thor began to drive away from the building. While he drove down the road leading back to his house, Thor ran past a white church which was crowded with merry people, cheering and clapping for a newlywed pair. He stopped a couple inches in front of the ceremony. He looked back to see them happy and the anticipated crowd wishing them to live well and harmonious. The wedding vehicle next drove ahead of him with the window on the back entitled in white letters, Just Married. As he heard the people depart their farewells, Thor had a feeling in his mind. A crazy feeling that’s risky but a life changing action to both of their lives. He smiled and drove ahead to stop at a local jewelry store before heading to his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry that I haven't like uploaded in a long while. I had to reread this piece over and over again and then school work butt in again. So this is the beginning of part 2 and it leaves off with Thor thinking on something. I wonder what could that be. Find out on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The Asgardian Club members drove to the open valley a few miles away when the sky has brightened blue alongside the sun. A festivity took place which was the summer carnival. It was the best time of the summer as many rides and games were set up including the fireworks show at night. In Volstagg's case, he would eat almost all of the food displayed in front. In Fandral's case, finding group of women wandering in the carnival and the dancing act performing soon. For Sif and Hogun, it's the games to win points and prizes. They parked in a space a bit far from the incoming people and walked from there to the fair. Loki who was walking alongside his husband, looked around, but mostly the park's entrance looking past the cars that were coming in. Each car passed by either for the fair or for the nature parked on some spaces opened but Loki was looking for his brother in particular. "Don't worry, love," Khan appeased Loki by taking his hand. "He'll come. Besides, more and more cars are coming in, so I doubt he will be coming as fast as he thinks. Let's try to enjoy before he could come." Loki turned to his lover and nodded in approval. The group went inside with Volstagg and Fandral running up to the front. Minigames were set up from shooting water guns to targets to throwing rings to hoops. Food stands were up and rides were in service.

    While Fandral, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg went to the mini games for prizes, Khan and Loki rode on the ferris wheel taking the red seat. As it was slowly going to the top, they were getting higher than the trees themselves and the ground and people were getting smaller and farther from their eyesight. Wind blew on their hairs as they reached the highest peak of the ferris wheel. They could see clearly the sky and the sun shining in their eyes and almost everything above the trees. From the carnival to the town of Verona and open valley. Khan had his left arm behind Loki as he put on his sunglasses, not letting the fulgent light blind his eyes. Loki looked down to the crowd seeing through the people, hoping Thor would be here already. Khan kissed him in the cheek with Loki anguishing, “Are you sure he might be here yet?” Khan rubbed his hand, calming him, “He’ll come. Like I said, try to enjoy yourself. He’s probably at the parking lot or close by now.” Khan looked down below to see some of the Middle Earth club members entering the carnival with Thorin leading the group inside. There were also some police officers on patrol sent there by his cousin. Concerned but not letting it ruin him, he puts his attention away from them and to his lover, enjoying the sight while groups of purple clouds were moving slowly from behind.

Meanwhile, with Volstagg already eating some of the food, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif were shooting darts on balloons with Sif and Hogun tying up to each other. Having to shoot the last balloon, Sif won her third game and received a little white bear with a pink nose as the prize. Fandral felt humiliated especially since this is his fifth loss and had no wins; a disgrace to woo the ladies. He looked to his friends and asked, “What other game do you all have in mind? Or do you want to go onto the rides like the happy couple are doing?”

“If you want to,” Sif shrugged. “Which one do you want to go on?” They started to walk towards one of the rides, the swinging boat. Sif and Fandral boarded onto the ride while Hogun and Volstagg standing on the side. To their surprise, they spotted on the opposite side of Sif and Fandral, were three members of the Middle Earth club, Ori, Dori, and Nori. Another surprise was that standing off to the other side as well were Thorin, his nephews, Dwalin, Bofur, and Balin. Hogun and Volstagg tried not to take notice of him--reminded of what happened yesterday at the gas station. However, Thorin took notice of him but didn’t see Thor nowhere in sight. Balin looked at him and warned, “Thorin, I would admonish you to not to take action. Even if Thor is here or not.”

“I will have revenge,” Thorin ignored as he looked at the swinging boat. “I may have let him go but not today. This time, he will be at his knees for mercy.” Balin turned around to see Thor walking towards to the ride, looking for his group. Balin looked at Thorin and then the ride when it was over. Just when Ori, Dori, and Nori got out of the ride first, Balin moved the group quickly enough with rushing the three towards Thorin. “Balin, what’s wrong?” Ori asked but Balin remained silent. Soon after, Sif and Fandral got out of the ride with Thor approaching towards them. “There you are,” Sif spoke. “Where were you, Thor?” Volstagg and Hogun turned around to see their leader and greeted him.

“Sorry,” Thor apologized. “The traffic was bad. There was a car accident a couple of miles from here. Where’s my brother?”

“Loki is with Khan. They should be out of the ferris wheel,” Hogun replied.

“I need to tell him about something,” Thor replied. However, while Thor and his group were heading to the ferris wheel, Thorin, from afar, spotted him while the group were bundled together and he moved through. Balin, alert of his actions, protested, “No, Thorin, don’t.” But his warnings were invisible to Thorin as he ran towards the people to pursue his enemy with the others following him.

In the meantime, on the Ferris wheel, the seat lowered almost to the ground to where the gate was. The worker raised the bar from their laps allowing Loki and Khan to get out of the seat. They exited and closed the gate behind them. Khan stretched his arms up and Loki suddenly noticed his big brother’s presence with the other members. Joyous, he went towards his brother boasting, “Thor, I was beginning to worry where you were.” The two brothers embraced in a manly hug with Thor adding, “Loki, I need to speak with you.” Khan walked behind Loki holding Loki’s hand.

“What is it?” Loki puzzled. Before Thor could continue, Thorin appeared behind the group, shouting, “Thor Odinson!” Thor and the group looked to see a glaring Thorin and his gang including a worried Balin hidden among the group. “You were there at the bar last night trying to make a fool out of us. I will not endure your mockery any longer. I challenge you, Thor Odinson.” Thor’s friends looked at Thor who dumbfounded but at the same time puzzled at this confrontation. Then again, Thor thought about Thranduil. If this fight did ensue, their relationship could crumble. He can’t allow that to happen and refused, “No. I don’t want to fight you, Thorin.” Both groups were baffled by Thor’s decline to the challenge. Thorin was bewildered as his enemy turned away articulating, “I intend to put my hatred on you behind me. I don’t want to cause any harm to the Middle Earth club anymore.” He started to walk off with his brother and in law alongside his group who were puzzled by their leader’s attitude. Thorin, on the contrary, was left dubious about his foe’s actions and words. Were they real? Was he saying the truth? Kili pondered, “So, does that mean that we aren’t enemies anymore?” The others shrugged while Balin, who walked through the group and stood next to Thorin, acknowledged, “Whether he is saying the truth or not, let's not fight them.” With Balin leading the others away, Thorin’s hand clenched to a fist and ran off after his enemy. Balin, distraught, followed him along with the others.

Walking through the entire carnival, the purple clouds were emerging as the day was ticking by. Right where they were next to a house of mirrors which was a pink and green colored building with a portrait of a young boy and girl looking at themselves in the mirrors revealing them to be in different shapes or sizes on one side. On the other, it was a blonde woman smiling alongside another person, either man or woman, wearing a black Plague mask. Thor stopped and looked at his group with Khan asking, “Did you actually meant what you said back there?”

“Yeah,” Fandral added. “This is the first time you refused to fight.”

“Is there something wrong?” Sif asked.

“Yes, but for that, you all have to listen to me. This will sound surprising and I hope this doesn't change my image as a leader.”

“It won't,” Loki commented. “We’re family and we trust you whether if it is crazy or not.” The others nodded in agreement leaving Thor confidence on stating his answer. Nonetheless, when Thor was about to answer, Thor felt a sting on his upper shoulder as he yells out in pain. His group was horrified to see that it was Thorin who stabbed him with his switchblade. Thorin pulled it out and Thor fall back on his bottom with his hand covering his wound. “Cowardly liar!” Thorin exclaimed. “I don't believe you are putting this behind you.” Loki, Khan, and the group came to Thor’s aid and they helped him stand on his feet. “Face me! Stand up and face me! I challenge you!”

“I don't,” Thor dismissed as he went towards Thorin. “I'm not going to challenge you. I want to make peace with you.”

“Liar!” Thorin punches Thor consecutively on both cheeks weakening his balance as he lowered to the ground. Loki almost rushed to his brother but Khan stopped him by grabbing him on the wrist. Thorin then kicked him by the stomach making him roll over on the ground. The Middle Earth group finally arrived with Balin impeding, “Thorin, stop!”

“Balin, stay out of this!” Thorin retorted. Thor decrepitly stood with his hands and knees on the dirt. Blood was coming out of his mouth and bruises were on his cheek bones and lower left of his jaw. As much as he wanted to keep objecting Thorin’s challenge, there was no way he could've convince him. He stood on his feet and punched the distracted Thorin, causing him to fall down on the ground. “Thor, let's go,” Loki urged. Thor and his group ran off leaving Thorin getting up with his nose bleeding. He wipes it and chases off after Thor with the rest following him.

They started to run towards the exit, moving through the incoming people and trying to avoid any of the police officers that were in the carnival. The purple clouds surfaced further through the sky as the group made their way to the exit. Just as they were out of the carnival, Thorin attacks Thor from behind as he pushes him on the ground, wrestling him down, as Thor struggled to break free. Thorin took no mercy and began to punch Thor on the face, making him bleed through the nose. Thor pushed him off and he stood on his feet. That didn't stop Thorin as he charged at his foe with great force, hitting him in the guts and punching him. Khan, along with the others who were watching in dismay, however was growing angry with Thorin’s ignorant action and stomped towards him to push him to the side. “That’s enough of you!” Khan scolded. “When he says no, he means it!” Khan helped his brother in law who kneeled one leg to the ground stand up meanwhile Thorin’s wrath only grew worse as he took out his switchblade and stormed towards the two. Khan, upon seeing angry bull, placed himself as Thor’s shield and the blade to pierce his chest. Loki petrified, “Khan!” Khan collapsed to the ground with Thor holding him carefully while he infuriated to Thorin, “Damn you, you ignorant sod! Goddamn you!” Loki and the others rush to him as Thor laid him on the ground. His white hands were covering his wound, letting the red liquid stain them. “Goddamn you and your rival ways! Goddamn you!” Volstagg took off his jacket and fold it as a pillow for Khan whilst Loki comforted by holding his hand, “Shh, Khan. I’m here.” The other group were horrified by Thorin’s action and Balin shouted, “Let’s go, Thorin!” Thorin dropped the bloodied blade and ran off with the group meanwhile the Asgardian club remained with their wounded member.

While Sif was calling an ambulance, Khan breathed in and out fast as he placed the other hand onto his wound. He looked down at his injury seeing the blood pouring in and smudging his shirt. Grimacing, Khan replied, “It doesn’t hurt. Not at all.” He faced his attention to the sky. Thor, grasping his brother in law’s bloodied hand, condemned himself, “This is all my fault. I should’ve fought him when I had a good chance, away from you guys.”

“Don't blame yourself. I couldn't let a member of my family get stabbed.” He made a tiny chuckle as he tried to get up but the injury anchored him lower.

“The pain is strong for you to move. But don’t give up on me. You're going to live, Khan. You are going to live.”

“If the goddamn ambulance gets here, I will. If not, find me tomorrow a dead man.”

“Christ, Khan,” Fandral scowled. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

Sif had finished calling the ambulance and turned to Loki, easing him, “They are on their way.” Loki, with tears dropping out of his eyes, nodded. Khan moved his hand to Loki’s cheek and dried off a tear that was streaming down on his right eye, all while smiling at his lover. However, the wound was getting more pain than he thought as more blood leaked out of the powerful damage. He kissed Loki’s hand for comfort just as he looks up at the stormy sky, seeing the lightning flash from the clouds. He started to feel little drops of rain that descended, splashing onto his face. His breaths were becoming weak and his skin began getting cold. He kissed Loki’s hand again feebly as it was going to be his last while gripping on it hard. His eyes looked at his worried husband, partner, and best friend. The one he married and hoped to start a family with started to fade away from his vision. _I'm sorry, Loki. I'm sorry._ His eyes closed, his heart stopped and hand moved no more.

Thor had felt no pulse on his wrist anymore and it ached his soul hard enough to believe it ; Khan was dead. He lowered his head as he held Khan’s head to his forehead. Loki, upon seeing his brother’s lamenting expression, looked at the lifeless body. “Khan?” Loki whimpered. “Khan? Are you okay?” The group were stunned with Sif’s hand covering her mouth and tears were about to fall down from her eyes. “Khan? Khan?” There was no reply and no sign of life. The revelation crushed Loki as his throat began to tickle and his stomach began to twist. The other members lowered their heads in mourn--Fandral hugged Sif--as Loki cried out while holding onto his lover.  For Thor, not only did he felt grief but wrath was scorching inside of him. He sets Khan’s hand down and stood up. He stomped his way to his motorcycle and Hogun asked, “Where are you going?” Thor turned on his motorcycle but instead of answering, he directly drove his vehicle to the road, leading to Verona.

 

The sky grew darker, the road was slippery, and the rain was fierce. The cars drove slowly to prevent themselves from slipping. Their headlights were on allowing them to see the road as they passed by. Alongside them was the Middle Earth club riding their bikes through the road passing every green light and street light that shines in the road. Thorin, who was in front, was haunted by the horror in his head. Felt the dark vibration in his hand and the guilt that stabbed him in the heart. He had never meant to stab him; it was meant for that meddling rival of his. In his mind, he could almost imagine the poor man dying in pain. Although he was the toughest one, he had never felt the sense of murder even though he had vowed to destroy the Asgardian club. They had reached the town as they came across a hotel and a couple of stores along with reaching the fountain where the angelic statue was releasing water from her hands. When the light switched to red, the group stopped at the line except for him as he kept driving ahead without noticing another motorcycle running pass him from the right, making him lose his balance. He tumbled on the black asphalt ground, feeling the tiny watery stream heading towards the sewer manhole. “Thorin!” Fili screamed out. Thorin saw light blinding his eyes and squinted as he stood up from the wet ground. He saw a figure standing in front of him with guns in his hand. It was Thor, ready to take revenge on him. Thorin took out his guns aiming them at Thor as he reasoned, “I didn't mean to stab him. That wasn't my intention…”

“You are an ignorant fool,” Thor scorned. “I asked for peace and you asked for war.” He started to walk towards Thorin as Thorin took steps backwards. “Let me finish. I want to apologize for...”

“My brother in law is dead,” Thor remarked coldly. Thorin, once he touched the sidewalk, tripped on the stairs. He stood and walked up with the fountain behind him, still targeting at Thor. Thor stopped and looked up at the villain who slain his brother in law. “You want an apology? You can give it to him when you get there.” Thorin kept his stare at Thor; the man was slain and now another coin is being flipped by the afterlife between both. Before taking any drastic reaction, he took out his necklace that had a golden ring as its decoration. He looked at it thinking of Bilbo who wasn’t here to witness it and gladly he wasn’t. He held it close to his left gun as he declares, “Then let’s have fate decide on this!” The two shot bullets from their guns with both taking injury yet the coin landed on death for Thorin when his rival’s bullet punctured his heart. The Middle Earth group watched in dismay as Thorin fall into the fountain in defeat. Thor--wounded from bullet wounds on his arms and cuts on the cheek--walked up the stairs to see the villain’s dead body. Blood spread on the water and Thorin’s eyes were opened in horror staring up at Thor whose heart began to ache at the terrible sight. He saw blood spatters on the statue, ruining the true beauty of the innocent; the rain drained the blood down to make a bloody stream on the statue. He looked at his rifles and threw them away from his sight. The revenge was completed but his love was destroyed. He stepped back from the stairs as Thorin’s group rushed towards their fallen member. Hogun and Fandral had recently arrived at the scene and witnessed another death that was bestowed on this cursed day.“Thor!” Fandral yelled out. “Thor, go! Run away! Hide!” A panicked Thor looked at his group and then at the mourning crew before he made his way down the stairs. Fili and Kili, seeing their uncle’s murderer escaping, cried out in fury, “Come back here, you bastard! Murderer!” Thor avoided their remarks as he made his way to his vehicle and drove off.

The police arrived a couple of minutes after Thor left. The traffic was jammed with people witnessing the crime scene and the ambulance were taking Thorin’s lifeless body away. The rest of the Middle Earth group and two of the Asgardian club arrived just as Captain Kirk came out of his vehicle along with Spock. The two walked over to Hogun and Kirk asked, “Hogun, what happened?”

“Thorin was gunned down by Thor for revenge. Your cousin, Khan, was killed by Thorin beforehand,” Hogun told him. “Thorin wanted to challenge Thor but Thor didn't want to fight him.Thorin thought he was a coward so he began to beat him. Khan guarded Thor only to get stabbed in the process. He died of blood loss before the ambulance could arrive. Thor went on a rampage and chased him here. They did a shoot out and Thorin lost the battle and his life. Thor ran off but I don't know where.”

“He is lying!” A member from the Middle Earth group, Gloin, accused. “Thorin deserves justice, Captain Kirk. Put Thor to jail so he can rot there in hell!” The others agreed with Volstagg pleading, “Don’t put Thor in jail. He was family to Khan, a brother to him. He wouldn't want you to do this.” Captain Kirk stood in front of his vehicle with Spock behind him, waiting for his order. He lost his cousin to this bloody feud but his killer has been defeated by his ex brother in law. At that moment, he turned to both groups, scolding, “I don't pity both of you! I had given you a warning and now look! I lost my cousin because of your foolish behavior!” He turned on his megaphone instructing the other officers, “Chekov, Sulu, take a couple of officers and patrol the east area of Verona. Bones, Scott, take some to the west side. I shall take some to the north and south. I want Thor apprehended at all cost!” The patrol cars drove out of the scene and separated into different directions of the town. The rain at last finished its final drops before the storm scattered away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a disaster. Now how is this going to be resolved between Thor and Thranduil?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a long while to finish writing this chapter but finally! It has been uploaded! Careful! There's a little smexy scene!

Patrol cars were passing by, searching each and every street and block throughout Verona for the culprit. People were asked if they spotted him; the answers were all the same. The clock tuned at closing time at the tattoo shop. Tauriel switched the sign from open to close as Bilbo and Thranduil began cleaning up everything in the parlour. Thranduil stored the needles to the back while Bilbo cleaned out the front desk. Ever since Thranduil had a date with Thor, he had been daydreaming every moment of that time they had. He fed his rose and put it on a nice vase, with a pink ribbon as its decoration, on the desk. He looked at the clock, waiting anxiously for the time to travel fast; he couldn't wait to see him again. He began to image heaven’s band playing just for him. Tauriel looked at her happy friend and asked, “What’s with you today? You’re happy all of a sudden. What happened?” Thranduil turned around with his coy smile on his face as he denied, “Oh it's nothing.”

“Nothing is making you happy?” Tauriel puzzled.

“Really. It’s nothing.”

Bilbo made a smile as he teased, “Are you sure? Did you happen to meet someone?”

“Not at all.” His mouth smiled wider and his heart beated louder; the red blush on his cheeks were visible. His emotions within him were boiling, ready to explode like a volcanic eruption. As he quickly stored the ink in the back, he released his explosion silently, covering his mouth with his hand but keeping his smile. Bilbo was left scratching his head pondering, “But I have to admit, I never seen Thranduil dozing off during work. He probably did meet someone and is just too sheepish to tell us. I should know because I felt that way when I met Thorin. My mother and I had an argument when she figured it out.”

“If he did, I’d like to know of the person’s name,” Tauriel agreed. “I wonder how he manage to stand a complicated person like Thranduil.” The two snorted and Tauriel walked towards the windows to lower the blinds. Bilbo looked at the red rose and softly touched it, feeling the healthy and soft petals.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring near Bilbo and he picked up the phone answering, “Hello, this is the Black Arrow Tattoo shop.” He remained silent and as Tauriel saw, he had a horrifying expression when the words--said by Balin--coming to his ears told him about the tragic news. He hung off the phone and covered his face, on the brink of weeping. His cries woke Thranduil off from his imagination as he saw Tauriel holding him asking, “What happened?” Bilbo had tears coming out of her eyes as he bawled, “Thorin is dead. He was shot to death at the fountain.” The news shocked both Thranduil and Tauriel as he buried his face on her chest. “Who killed him?” Thranduil asked.

“Thor Odinson,” Bilbo wailed which brought more shocking news to Thranduil. “The police are looking for him.” His daydreaming sunk into a dark vortex just when he heard the name of his beloved. He covered his mouth in shock as he looked down on the ground. “The group is at the hospital. I need to see him.” He quickly put on his sweater and Tauriel grabbed her own member jacket as she turned to Thranduil, “You don't mind if you stay here a little longer? I'll come to get you after I drop him off.” Thranduil didn't listen to her as he felt betrayed that his lover had murdered Thorin. One of his own! He felt his heart getting choked by the lies Thor appeared to him. “Thranduil!” Thranduil looked up to Tauriel and she repeated, “I’ll be back for you once I drop him at the hospital.” Thranduil nodded and Tauriel joined Bilbo outside of the building.

Thranduil was left alone as the others went to join the members at the hospital. The silence in the room signifies what he is feeling about this love he shares with the murderer. Murderer? Is that the kind of word he should describe Thor? He started to feel a little doubt within his heart, his feelings, everything. He started to feel a little doubtful about Thor’s devoted love to him. Thorin is dead because of him so does this mean he should hate him? Should he enact revenge on him? Should he destroy his feelings for him? Should he follow what the rest of them are going to do? So many questions filled on Thranduil’s mind that needed to be narrowed down to one thing: Should he keep falling in love with him? Thranduil took the red rose from the vase and kept it close to his chest. He lowered his head in shame, allowing the thorns on the flower pierce his skin. It wasn't until he heard a window crash that he raised his head fast. He looked at his right that the noise came from the back room. He opened the drawer to take out a gun and turn off the lights of the store. He walked slowly towards the back door with the gun ready and set and his finger on the trigger. His right hand touched the door handle and he opened the door, targeting the gun to the dark room. There was no noise but until he turned on the lights, he saw that his beloved Thor, sitting on the chair, injured from his face to his ruined clothes stained in blood. His hand held onto his stab wound as he looked at Thranduil with grieving eyes as he stood up from the chair. Thranduil, surprised to see him, lowered the gun, still holding onto it. Their eyes were glued to each other while Thranduil’s mind boggled him on a decision he had to do. Thranduil then walked towards Thor with the gun close to his hand and right when he felt the extreme tension where he was close to Thor, his body began to tremble. He couldn't dare to look at Thor as he presses the gun close to Thor’s chest. Thor didn't look at him as he was ready to serve his punishment for the crime he committed and it was best if Thranduil would do it. Yet he heard the gun hitting the floor and only the sound of Thranduil's whimpering voice, “I can't. I can't do it. I can't…” He leans while he sobbed, “I'm supposed to be angry at you for killing Thorin but I can't. I can't. I don't want to kill you. I...I...” Thor hugged him strongly as Thranduil’s tears wets his jacket for comfort.

Thranduil went back to the front desk to grab the first aid kit that was hidden on the drawer next to the one where the gun was placed alongside a small wooden box where Bilbo kept the needles and thread in case pieces of his clothes were ripped. He took both to the room where Thor, shirtless, was seated on the cold metal table. Thranduil rummaged through the kit and set the bandages next to Thor before running to the bathroom to wash towel. When he came back, he covered the bullet scratches on Thor’s arms with bandages while Thor told him the event from Khan’s sacrifice to his vengeance. He spoke in gravely honest words while still grimacing as Thranduil tenderly touched the injury with the towel. Thranduil opened the box to take out some thread and a needle, putting the thread through the shank. “This will hurt,” Thranduil warned him and he pierced the needle through Thor’s skin. Thor grunted as Thranduil began stitching it up. “So I see,” Thranduil came back to the subject. “Captain Kirk and his men are looking for you.” He cuts the thread with his teeth and puts the needle away in the box.

“I know,” Thor responded. “It’s all over the news. He won't stop until he arrests me and when he does, I’ll be ready to accept my punishment.” Thranduil looked at Thor as he closed the box.

“I killed Thorin for vengeance making things worse. I weakened our love, exposed myself as a murderer, and soon enough, I'll be dead whether it’s Kirk or your group that’ll get to me.”

“Does this mean you’re turning yourself in?” Thranduil perceived.

“I have to face the consequences. This was all my fault.”

“So, you’re going to abandon everything that’s precious to you?” Thor looked at his distressed moon without a response to his question. Thranduil, however, just by looking at his facial expression, scoffs and  rushed out the doorway. “Wait, Thranduil. That’s not what I meant.” Thor stood up from the table and walked to where Thranduil was at the main desk, stuffing them into one single drawer trying to close it firmly. Thor appeared behind him reiterating, “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Thranduil retorted as he slammed the drawer shut and turned around to Thor. “You want to be in prison but you don’t have the slightest concern to the people around you. How much do you think risking jail time will affect your group and me? They're still alive and are out there looking for you.” Thranduil moved ahead, going back to the back room with Thor going after him.

“What do you want me to do?” Thor questioned. “Take them to Mantua?”

“Simple as that, Thor. They will never find you there.” Thor moved in front of Thranduil to look at him in the eye but he turned away from him. “But if I do this, Thranduil, will you be satisfied?” Thranduil’s head turned far left away from Thor without having a response to say. “Will you?” Thor moved his face to see that his lover’s expressions had changed back from anger to anxiety. “I'm trying to save you, Thor. I don't want to lose you.” Thranduil hugged Thor covering his face onto his chest before moving his head to the right side, resting his left cheek. “By sending you away to Mantua would be the only way to save you. But it won’t save me from missing you.” Thor kissed Thranduil on the head all while smelling the odor of fresh flowers on his hair. He himself could not imagine a moment without Thranduil even if this was the way to save him.

Thor, though, would not allow it to happen and he would make sure of it. He lowered his head to Thranduil’s ears and whispered, “What if you run away with me too?” Thranduil made a small gasp as he looked up at Thor with a dumbfounded look on his face. Thor made a small smile as one hand sneaked behind him to grab his jacket. “I’m as afraid as you are, Thranduil. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen because the least thing I want is to be far away from you. I love you, Thranduil, and if I did ran away with my group alone, we’ll still be enemies. But when we’re together, we aren’t.” His hand held a tiny box as he proceeded, “And you told me you don’t like the strict environment you were born in. I can give you a better life if you run away with me.” Thor displayed the box in front of him and Thranduil grabbed it to open the box, only to see a shiny silver ring on the cushion. Thor then pressed his forehead onto Thranduil’s forehead colliding together as he proposed, “Will you run away with me to Mantua?” Thranduil’s worried heart lightened itself making him smile and kiss Thor on the lips before he answered, “Yes.” Thor made a grin and the two kissed once again with Thranduil pulling Thor close to make the kiss deeply. Thor’s mind crashed as his hands started to raise Thranduil’s shirt making Thranduil blush more when their lips parted. Thor chuckled, “I can’t help it.” He pulled out Thranduil’s shirt before seizing Thranduil with another kiss. Thranduil dropped the box as his fingers rapidly unbuttoned his pants and Thor’s and dropped his pants to the ground, kicking it to the back. Thor’s hands glided from his lover’s back to his butt, groping it softly before he picked him up and laid him on the table.

“Wait,” Thranduil breathed out. “Shouldn’t we turn off the lights first? It’ll be embarrassing if the lights are on.”

“But I won’t be able to see your face. I think it's cute when you blush.” Thranduil flushed and Thor kissed his cheek as he said, “It's okay. I’ll go easy.” Thor lowered his pants after taking off Thranduil’s underwear. Thranduil's skin grew hot, his red cheeks more bright, and his heart began beating faster. Thor felt a gut in his stomach and made a silent gulp. He had dated and flirted with various women but he hadn't moved to this part of the stage. He looked at Thranduil with a little nervous look as he told Thranduil, “Tell me if I hurt you.” Thranduil nodded and Thor, swiftly and carefully, entered him including giving Thranduil a kiss before hearing Thranduil squealing out his name. “Does it hurt?”

“No. Keep going,” Thranduil breathed out. As Thor continued, Thranduil’s voice came into his ears like music and it drove him mad even though he promised Thranduil that he would move slowly. He felt Thranduil’s delicate gripping onto his blonde hair while he held his entire body, protecting it as he was his fragile lily and no one else. He kept this in his mind as he kissed Thranduil again, feeling small tears that were falling down on his cheeks. Once their lips parted, Thor dried his tears as Thranduil cried out, “I can't...anymore…I can't..!” Despite that Thranduil had cried those words out loud, Thor kept going until a moment when his energy was wasted with both of them coming equally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Thor has proposed to Thranduil so that he could run away with him. Sounds like a way for a happy ending. Next chapter focuses on the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

The Middle Earth group gathered in the room, where Thorin was laid, wearing their jackets and lamenting for their favorable member. Bilbo was sobbing over his body, holding onto Thorin’s necklace Balin gave him. Elrond, who was standing outside of the hallway, rested his back against the wall and exhaled in despair. He covered his eyes with his hands and he paced back and forth. As oppose to his wife, Celebrían, who was already feeling tears coming out of her eyes, he was the kind of person who would keep his feelings within. However, at a time like this, he couldn't hold in his anger and agony as he embraced his grieving wife. From the far left, Bard with his son, Bain, and some of his group walking behind him appeared on the elevator with flowers on his hands and walked towards to him. Elrond and Celebrían notice him as he greeted, “Elrond, Celebrían.” He presented the flowers to them saying, “I'm sorry about Thorin.” Celebrían took the flowers as Elrond replied, “It’s alright and thank you for coming here with us.” Elrond kissed Celebrían’s forehead before she and the rest of Bard’s group entered into the room, joining the others. Elrond and Bard remained outside with Bard noticing that Thranduil wasn't among them. “Forgive me if we hadn't had much contact with each other since. This war is getting worse and worse by the minute and now this.”

“I suppose Fili and Kili would start a rampage to find Thor. If that happens, I would be happy to help them find him and have their revenge.”

“Thank you, Bard. But I don't want to involve you in this bloody hunt. Especially if you have children to take care of.” Elrond pointed out to Bard’s son who was joining the Middle Earth group’s lamentation. Bain was too young to get involved into these kinds of conflicts and as Bard promised his deceased wife, he wouldn’t have his children get wrapped up into something dangerous. Mainly in a fight like this. Next, Bard noticed that Thranduil isn't among them. He turned to his good friend asking, “Where is Thranduil?”

“Still at the tattoo shop,” Elrond responded without looking at him. “Tauriel went to pick him up.”

“I was hoping for his presence at the moment. I want to confess something to him. About a proposal.” He took out a golden ring from his pocket which caught Elrond’s attention. “Though maybe I should do it on a good private hour.”

“In my home,” Elrond arranged. “It would be best. I’ll have to contact Tauriel to take Thranduil home.” Elrond looked at the clock behind as it was time for the staff to take Thorin’s body down to mortuary for a couple of days while Elrond could make funeral arrangements. The two looked at the right side to see a couple of nurses pulling a bed with new white sheets. Both groups stood silently as they took Thorin's body away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Bard wants to propose to Thranduil, too. Blimey! I wonder how that's gonna work out.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor placed his shirt back on and pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning it close. Thranduil was putting on his vest while combing his hair with his fingers all while wearing his lover’s jacket. The ring was on his finger as it fits perfectly on him. Thor sat on the chair next to Thranduil and looked at him smiling while his fingers stroked on his hair softly. The two started to listen to police sirens that were blaring from afar. Thor walked over to the window making sure if the area is clear for him to leave as soon as he can. Thranduil walked behind him and rested his cheek onto his back as he wrapped his arms around Thor. Thor held his hands and raises one to his lips, kissing it. Thranduil made a groan as he pleaded, “Do you have to go now? Why not stay here for one more hour or two?” Thor made a slight smirk and turned over to Thranduil, placing his hand onto his cheek. “They won’t get me sooner than you think.” Thor softened his cheek, rubbed his lips, and  gave a quick kiss on his lips. “I have to,” Thor answered. “I have to arrange my escapade which means I have to return to my house to tell my group all of it. I hope they would still be at the house.”

“How shall I work into your plan?” Thranduil asked.

“I'll let you know through a phone call. I’ll tell you everything and on where and what time shall we meet. I just need your number.”

“847-225-6301. I’ll be finished and set before you know it,” Thranduil assured and they made a tiny kiss before both could hear a door open from the main room. Thranduil gasped once he heard Tauriel’s voice calling out his name, “Thranduil! Thranduil, are you here?” Thranduil quickly turned off the lights and replied, “I’m in the back. I’ll be out soon.” Thor opened the window and quickly got out with turning back to his lover, reiterating, “I’ll call you and we’ll be out of here. If the number is 847-262-7902, it's me.”

“Alright,” Thranduil said. “Goodbye, my friend, and be careful.” They made a final kiss and their hands parted from each other as Thor made his escape to his vehicle. Thranduil closed the window and ran out of the room to join Tauriel. “Where were you? In the backroom?” Tauriel asked.

“Yes,” Thranduil answered. “The window broke.”

“Someone broke in?!”

“Well, a cat did. I’ll have to ask someone to get it fixed.”

“I was gonna say,” Tauriel breathed out in relief. “I thought that…” Right when she was going to finish her sentence, her cell phone rang and she checked that it was from Elrond. “Hello,” Tauriel said and while she was talking on the phone, Thranduil noticed that he was wearing his engagement ring and hides it on his pocket. He doesn’t want them to find out about his elope with Thor. “...Okay. We’ll be right there. Okay, bye.” Tauriel hanged off and puts her cell in her pocket as she told Thranduil, “Elrond wants us to come home. Something’s up.”

“What?”

“I don’t know,” Tauriel answered with her pupils in her eyes shrinking. “But we ought to go fast.” The two got out of the building with Thranduil locking it behind him. Once Thranduil sat behind Tauriel, she started the motorcycle and drove off.

 

Tauriel drove Thranduil back to their home with Elrond waiting outside for them. Most of the group have started their hunt--which were Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, and Bifur--while some stayed behind in comfort for Bilbo who hadn’t come out of his room since they got out of the hospital. Tauriel and Thranduil entered the house through the garage door and once she parked, she turned off the motorcycle. They walked out of the garage by opening the door where they meet an anticipated Bard, sitting patiently in a chair. Thranduil was speechless to see Bard’s presence though anxious to know what was it that Elrond wants. “What is this? Why is Bard here?” he perceived whispering at Tauriel. Tauriel ignored him as she excused herself once she said to Bard, “Would you like me to grab you some water?”

“No, it’s fine,” Bard said.

“Okay,” Tauriel said and turned to Thranduil. “Thranduil, just be nice and calm about it. And don’t panic.” Tauriel left a speechless Thranduil with Bard clearing his throat, “Um, Thranduil?” Thranduil turned around trying to put serene look on his face as Bard continued, “I know everything is a disaster and I want to let you know that if there’s anything wrong, let me know. Especially with Thorin’s death in toll and this rivalry with the Asgardians growing intense.”

“No,” Thranduil shook his head. “Nothing’s bothering me. Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” Bard stood up from his chair and scratched the nape of his neck as he proceeded, “Um, you know that recently we haven’t seen each other in a while with the last one being in the bar. And I never was able to tell you how inevitably I fell for you.”

“For me?” Thranduil tried to sound very surprised but he had a feeling from the start that Bard was in love with him. “Yes, when I first went to the tattoo parlour and I saw you, I fell in love with your beauty and I couldn’t let my eyes escape you. I felt nervous while you were making that tattoo on me. I couldn’t make any words that came into my mouth.” He made a slight chuckle. “It got to me again when we were at the bar but this time, I won’t back down.” He walked forward to him and Thranduil made easy back steps to the wall. From above, Elrond, Tauriel, and Celebrían were viewing the confession and although the girls found the situation very sweet, Elrond was most concerned about Thranduil than Bard. They were at a distance almost close to each other and Bard knelt down on his knees as he professed to Thranduil while taking out a ring, “I love you, Thranduil, and would you marry me?” Thranduil looked down at Bard, down at his honest eyes, and felt no words to come out of his mouth. The three upstairs were waiting for an answer, waiting for Thranduil’s acceptance so that they could be at least in joy on a wretched day. Thranduil in the meantime looked down at Bard’s honest eyes and displayed a scenario in his mind. He has this decision to abandon a murderous outlaw whom he had just got engaged to and go live off a better life with Bard as his lover and stay in Verona. He could abandon the one thing he saw as love in his eyes. Indeed he could but he would live in a false love life, something he cannot see himself live in.

Although Bard’s confession was sweet and sugar, Thranduil touched Bard’s hand only to have him close the ring. He shook his head and dismissed, “I’m sorry. I’m not good enough for you but you’re a nice guy, Bard. You really are but I feel that you should be happy with another person who’ll make you more happy than me.” Bard stood up with a worried look on his face as compared to Elrond who felt his enrage fill him as he walked down the stairs. The two looked at Elrond who spoke in a solemn voice, “Thranduil, may I speak with you for a moment?” Thranduil knows that Elrond will scold at him but away from Bard. He knew that this would make him mad but he didn't care. He made his decision and easily walked up to Elrond. Elrond hid his glare when he looked at Bard excusing him, “I'm sorry, Bard. Please excuse us for a couple of minutes.” Bard made a tiny nod with a confused expression on his face as Elrond roughly took Thranduil up the stairs. Celebrían and Tauriel didn't dare to look behind them as they passed by as both women felt more worried of Thranduil and as to what Elrond will yell at him. Elrond and Thranduil went to Thranduil’s room and when Elrond shuts the door behind him, he pushed Thranduil away from him as he scolded, “I've had enough of your attitude!”

“What attitude?” Thranduil responded.

“You knew he loved you and you wanted to say no to him!”

“I don't love him, Elrond. Why can't you accept that? Just once, try to accept what I feel.”

“I’m just fulfilling your father’s wishes. Your father wanted this for you.” Elrond reminded Thranduil. “Think that this will benefit this group to become stronger.”

“My god, would you stop bringing up my father and the group?! Just say that this was something only you wanted! My father never even pay any attention of this or what I want! He never paid attention to me! Didn’t it get into your head that he never loved me?!”

“He did! It’s that…!”

“That what?!”

“That...it’s hard for him to say it.”

“Hard for him?! So you think him seeing you as his son is proof!”

“You were difficult to him! He loved you but you never saw it! Not even when he died!”

“He didn’t want to see me on his deathbed and you either! I wanted to because I wanted to see him for the last time.”

“Because I didn’t want to see his son who still was a disappointment! Of course I had to lie to him that you weren't there!” Thranduil gave Elrond a surprised emotion on his face, then scoffs and turned away from Elrond wrapping his arms. Elrond paused his anger for a moment and then breathed out cautiously and replied to Thranduil, “Look, I don’t want to have to continue this discussion any further. Just go down there and accept his proposal.”

“I told you already and I'm sticking with my decision.”

“Okay,” Elrond made a slow nod as he placed his hands on his hips. He looked down on the ground and up again with an indignant look on his face but says his statement smoothly, “Fine but don’t expect to show your face downstairs. I don’t want to see you in my sight. Might as well, I don’t want to see your face in this group any longer.”

“Will do,” Thranduil answered coldly. Elrond made a small sigh and exited the room closing the door behind him. Thranduil, once Elrond left, sat on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands and breathed out while he felt little tears falling out of his eyes. Elrond listened to his quiet sobs and leaned against the door, feeling guilt but he stood his word and went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this took forever but I was caught with school work and so many essays to do. So now, Thranduil dealt with his conundrum of forced marriage/dating and we move on to the next chapter about Thor.


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't easy trying to get out of the town for Thor as in some of the streets, there were some police patrol cars strolling by and some of them even asking civilians if they had seen him. Also he had seen members of the Middle Earth group, led by Kili and Fili, roaming around town. He had sneaked in any corner possible quietly which meant moving his bike most of the way until he could reach the valley side of Verona. He rode his bike through the road making his way to his home and along the way the fields seemed empty and silent. No cows were outside--perhaps taken inside the barn--and the lights from the old farmer’s house were on with some smoke puffing out of the chimney. The sounds he could hear were the sounds of crickets playing for the night but the moon didn't show its snowy color. It was the color of a cherry, red fall leaves, strawberries, roses, love, and blood. It was a color of a warning sign of some sort, an omen. It brought a bad feeling to Thor as it gave him chills up his spine.

It didn't take long until he arrived at his home. The lights were off so it must've mean that his group were still out there looking for him. However, Thor saw only one motorcycle parked outside so it could be that one of them stayed behind. But with the lights off? He parked his vehicle outside of the building and ran inside. Luckily, he had an extra key to enter his house and when he got inside, Thor closed the door in silence but didn't turn on the lights. He had his doubts still and if he did turn on the lights, he might attract some police cars that might be patrolling out of the town. He walked around the living room and kitchen in stealth checking if one of the members who resided in the building happened to know of his presence. The answer was silent; of course, how would they respond if it was someone who broke into their house? As Thor got up the stairs, he could only hear the sounds of his feet making noises on each stair step he took. Except he heard a sorrowful Billie Holiday tune playing loud at a distant.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer’s day_

_In everything that's light and gay_

_I'll always think of you that way_

When he reached the top, he saw that most of all the doors were closed except for one which was opened just a crack. The music was coming from there and from it looks like, it was Loki’s room. Could it be that Loki was the one who was here? Thor walked over to the door and opened it with a gentle push, allowing the door to open slowly. He saw that a figure, positively his brother, lying in bed with the radio turned on. The window was on breezing in the wind as it lightly blew right through his skin. Thor walked up to his sleeping brother, knelt down, and started to shake him softly with one hand, calling his name, “Loki. Loki, wake up. It's Thor.” There was no response though Loki wasn't a deep sleeper compared to him and Volstagg. He shook him again this time with both hands with the other touching his brother’s waist. “Loki, wake up. It's me.” Suddenly, he started to feel something extremely warm and cold. Quite a liquid touch located in his brother’s stomach. He looked at his hand to see something dark and with his fingers, he started to feel the texture with his fingers. Thor stood up to turn on the lights and saw red stains on the white sheets of his brother’s bed. It was flowing out his brother’s deep wound he made with a knife that was on his hand and beside him was the wedding photo of him and Khan. It was their mother’s favorite; Khan’s embrace to Loki felt warmth and a sense of happiness on that day for them. Dismayed and with his chest hurting like a bruise, Thor knelt down sobbing, “No, no, no, no! Not my brother! Not Loki!” He held his little brother within his arms and embraced him as tears started to appear in his eyes. He began to cry silently as he buried his face within his brother’s chest wetting him with his tears as the song ended.

_And when the night is new_

_I'll be looking at the moon_

_But I'll be seeing you._

Once Thor turned off the radio and turned off the lights again. Thor removed the knife from his brother's hand--setting it on the floor--and carried his body, covering him with the blankets and having him hold onto the photograph. He gravely walked down the stairs slowly taking each step as his sorrows were overpowering him. First, Khan was dead who took his place. Then, Thorin was murdered out of retribution. Now, it was his brother who joined the graveyard. When he got down the stairs, he walked towards the back door, opened it with one hand, and walked out to the garden. The flowers were still beautiful in the night, especially since the fireflies shined their sparks, enlightening the garden. Through the garden, it build up memories between him and his brother. When they were children, how they played together, and how they always stayed together, looking out for one another. To this moment, as he laid his departed brother on the white bench, Thor felt abandoned as his brother would join their parents in the afterlife. He knelt down beside his brother and held his brother’s hand as he grieved, “Loki. Forgive me as to what has happened. It's all my fault that Khan was dead. And just by killing your husband’s killer wasn't enough to give him back. I-I should've told you sooner, at the festival, that I fell in love with someone from our enemy side. I wanted you to meet him before I could propose to him as I have told him of you and the others.” He laid his face onto his brother’s chest as he continued to lament, “Forgive me, mother and father. I have broken my vow.” He raised his face and looked at his dead brother. “I guaranteed that I would protect him by any means necessary from anything. I'm sorry I failed.” He looked at the wedding photograph and pleaded, “Take care of my brother when he gets there and live happy with my parents. I'm sorry for everything.” He sets the photograph onto his brother’s chest and covered it with his brother’s hands. He kissed his brother’s forehead before covering him again.

Thor called for an ambulance over to his place and he had time to pack his things in a brown backpack. As he walked down the stairs, he spotted a picture frame pinned on the wall that contained a picture of the family--his mother, father, Loki, Khan, and him in front of the house. He took it down and opened it to take the photo with him as a memory for him and that they were with him when he was off and away to Mantua with the group and Thranduil. He got out of the house just a couple of minutes before the ambulance could arrive where he viewed at a distance their arrival. Through the phone call, Thor gave them details as to where his brother was located. He saw them ride off with his brother in tow and stayed there until he never saw the red flashing light from his sight. He held his brother’s cell phone and with it, he dialed a number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this to end part 2. It's getting worse and worse by the minute. So many sorrows and deaths (I'm kinda starting to feel bad for Thor).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with my final exams so here's a little celebration for me to you all readers. ^_^ Especially when I have some good grades on them! BOOYAH!

Thranduil laid on his bed facing the window looking at the distant stars that sparkled in the sky. The discussion between him and Elrond was still in his head and while he tried to get it out of his head, the thought of his father suddenly appeared on his mind. His father died on a hospital bed on a winter’s night, a couple hours before the new year could arrive. Everyone was there, all injured because it happened after a battle between them and the Asgardians. His father was stabbed by the chest, close to his heart by the previous leader, Thor's father, who too took some damage from him. Thranduil, when he heard about the news, brought flowers that day, white orchids which were his father’s favorite. At that time, he didn't understand why Elrond wouldn't let him in and even if he did try to, Elrond pushed him away. Thranduil winded up staying outside throughout the stay. It wasn't until the clock stroke the new year's arrival that he remembered the amount of tears that shed when he heard about his dad’s death. He felt distressed that he didn't hear his father’s voice for the last time or had the ultimate opportunity to share a bonding moment with him. He was mad at Elrond for not letting him see him and he never talked to him for two weeks after his father’s burial. Although they had forgiven each other, Thranduil never forgot it. Just thinking about it made him cover his face with his pillow and raised his legs closer to his chest.

Suddenly, he heard a vibrate ringing from his phone. He turned around and saw his cell phone on and rattling next to him. Thranduil held it and looked at the ID with the numbers, 847-262-7902, and he immediately knew that it was Thor. He pressed the green button on the screen and answered the phone whispering, “Thor?”

“Thranduil…” Thor replied in a loud tone.

“Whisper. I don't want anyone to know I'm talking to you.”

“Right. I have the plan already in motion. We are going to meet in the white church almost far from the town. I want you to go there when the whole group is at your house. By twelve, the search hunt would be over. The rule has changed since I have convicted murder. They won't allow anyone at midnight. I’ll hide in an abandoned house I use to go with my group for the night. By now, my group would start heading home and from there, I will call them.”

“At what time should I head to the church?” Thranduil asked.

“Before dawn,” Thor answered. “Early seven is fine?”

“Yes,” Thranduil said. “I’ll head over there by taxi.”

“Hopefully the police won't catch me while I'm here and when I get there.”

“I pray they don't. I’ll see you when you get there. I'll call you when I arrived there.”

“ Goodnight, my love.”

“Sleep well. And be careful.”

Once he hung up his phone, he heard a knock on the door. Thranduil laid comfortably on his bed and looked at the window again before he heard a woman’s voice calling, “Thranduil?” It was Tauriel and as Thranduil tucked himself into bed, he responded in a fake solemn tone, “Yes?”

“I don't know if you want me to come in or not but…”

“If you want to, I insist.”

Tauriel opened the door to see her friend lying in bed, tucked in and facing away from her. She closed the door behind her and walked towards her friend and sat on the bed. She didn't want to bring up what he and Elrond had argued about as she could feel his trouble already. She instead placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke, “I’m sorry. I understand what you are feeling and maybe with losing a member of the group had attacked us. I told Bard that you needed time to cope with your feelings. He understood before he left. You know, I get that too before I started to date Kili when my parents died. Just don't let those things Elrond said bother you.” Thranduil remained silent as he listened to Tauriel defend him and say some words that got his head out of Elrond’s lecture. Even though she didn't capture the real reason. She then stood up from the bed and said, “Good night, Thranduil. I hope you sleep well.” She went out of the door and right when she closed the door, Thranduil turned his head over to the closed door for a moment before he turned off the lights and looked at the window again. He continued to look at the distant stars until they were covered by the night clouds in the sky. Thranduil had at least one person he was going to miss when he goes away soon as befoe he went to sleep, he whispered, "Good-bye" for Tauriel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends part 2. Now the plan is in session. But there's going to be at least some dilemma, am I right?


	14. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Something is coming up here with this story! It was been decades since I wrote on this. So here's a little part about Elrond and Sif mainly and their little problem about the disaster that occurred between the two rival motorcycle clubs.

Elrond was sitting on a chair beside the table with his cell phone calling Bard who had left right away while he was arguing with Thranduil. His wife was reading a book at the living room and had thought about the argument as she heard it while Tauriel escorted Bard out of the house while excusing Elrond’s sudden action towards Thranduil. Admittedly, she had felt bad for Thranduil having been placed under that position she herself had faced. When her parents had her date Elrond, she didn't want to even for a second. Her parents were distraught and she escaped once, disappeared for only three days. The one reason why she went back and accepted it was because of her good friend, Galadriel, who convinced her that he was a good man since she too was good friends with him. It was then that after dating for two months, she fell in love with him compared to Elrond who was in love with her on the first day.  
When Elrond hung up the phone, he covered his eyes with his hands and Celebrían closed her book and walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He touched her soft skin in comfort as he took one of her hands and kissed it while saying, “What is it?” She rested her chin on one of his shoulders and looked over to him. “Nothing. Just comforting you as a wife should do to her husband.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and giving him a warm smile.  
“He said he might have a talk with Thranduil tomorrow. I'm not sure if that would be wise for him to do so,” Elrond responded. “What am I going to do with Thranduil?”  
“You shouldn't lecture him too harshly. He isn't used to this and you know Thranduil well enough. He would love someone of his choice, not someone else’s.”  
“But he has to understand why I do this to him. For the greater good. It is what his father wanted.”  
“Understand? Understand the real reason you are trying to set him up with someone? Between you and me, his father isn't the reason why you are doing this but your excuse of doing so.” Elrond made a deep sigh and leaned against the chair moving his head up to the ceiling.  
“It's only to make more allies to the group,” his wife continued. “And if you want him to understand that, I doubt he would accept it. You would only push him far away than usual.” Elrond glanced at her beautiful face, at her lovely crystal eyes he madly fell in love with. There was a sea of guilt filling up in his soul about what he had said to Thranduil, about his father, and he began to doubt his own actions against him. He truly cared about Thranduil as much as a sibling would especially since he had promised Oropher to look after him but from the looks of it, he is but bringing disgrace to Oropher’s gravestone.  
“Do you propose that I should talk to him?” Elrond asked her.  
“Perhaps tomorrow just to calm the two of you. It has been a harsh day for us all.”  
“You’re right. He wouldn't talk to me at the moment. Not after what I said about his father.” He placed his hand on his forehead with shame and his wife kisses him in the head as she consoles him, “Don't blame yourself either, dear. You were in a fit of rage. You need to sleep.”  
“I think that’ll be necessary.” He kisses her hands consecutively, gathering more of her sweetness and warmth into his guilty heart. “I'll have a talk with him instead and I will have a talk with Bard afterwards. Maybe call off the proposal.” He stood up from his chair and held his wife’s hands as he turned off the lights from the living room and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  
****  
Sif was looking up at the ceiling a couple of hours with the haunting of the events circling her mind. Khan was killed, Thor is a fugitive--they spent almost three hours trying to search for him--and Loki committed suicide--she received a call from the hospital that Loki has died from blood loss--truly a source of bad karma triggered them in a single day trampling it with gravestones. They shadow their home which was once a gleeful place to be in. Now she's not sure if this is her home she grew up in. She got out of bed and put on her gray robe meanwhile grabbing her pack of cigarettes and lighter and exited out of her room. She walked down the stairs and turned on the lights from the dining room and sat down on a chair. She grasped her messy hair and soothed it back while exhaling deep. Her eyes were still weary as they weren't used to the lights and she wiped them. She grabbed one from her box and pops it into her mouth and lights it. As she puffed smoke out, she stares at the wall ahead of her and then to the decorative picture frame that sat on each other furniture. There was one in particular that was in a golden picture frame that sat on a small table near a vase full of lilies. She walked over to it and grabbed it. It was an old photograph of when she, Thor, and Loki were small alongside the brothers’ mother, Frigga. She was wearing a yellow dress at that time which was a lovely springtime and where it was taken was a location far out of Verona but not too close to Mantua. It was a green valley filled with flowers and the wind was blowing wildly that it created sea waves among the grass. The trees were ornamented with blossoms, both white and pink. It was a sunny day and she remembered that Thor ran through the valley field and she chased after him after he had taunted her. Loki meanwhile stayed beside his parents; he wasn't so active compared to Thor and instead brought a book on fairy tales and myths. Once she tackled him, she proved him that she was as strong as a boy and Thor saw that and to this day, he always was convinced. Though what she believed he couldn't see was her love for him as she began to feel it when they reached middle school. A year that had girls crawling for him

From behind, Hogun appeared after noticing earlier the light and hearing her footsteps leaning against the entrance of the door. Sif sets the photograph down but doesn't turn around instead looking down on the table. Hogun spoke up to give her hope, “We’ll find him, Sif. And once we do, we’re going to move out of here. He’s safe somewhere and the police or the Middle Earth won't find him, I know it. We just need to look deeper.” Those words gave no satisfaction to Sif as it brought her but little tears dropping out of her eyes breaking her true vow she made once to never cry for anything. But those beautiful memories were all over her mind so much, seeing what is now kills her heart with a sharp piece of mirror glass. “What have we done to get something like this?” She hesitantly revealed her vulnerability to Hogun letting him be the only one to witness her tears streaming down as she whimpered, “Don't tell the others.” Hogun nodded and she walked over to him for an embrace. He hugged her without saying anything else, allowing her cries to echo in the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Elrond and Sif would be very surprised about what the situation is. Or at least why all of this conundrum is happening. Next chapter, the plan takes action.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I haven't uploaded anything! I was so busy with school work. Hopefully you will enjoy this! Everything goes to their owners. :-) Btw, the title means "Between Love and Death" in Italian simply because the original story took place in Italy.


End file.
